Extraña
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de la Señora Holmes y Mycroft cree que ya es hora de confesar la relación que lleva desde hace años con Lestrade, ahora que ambos han salido de Hogwarts. No se esperan que ella probablemente ya lo sepa. / Mystrade Potter!Lock. Spin-Off "Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor". Desafío "Tengo algo que decirles".


**Extraña**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC, Potter!Lock Mystrade

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Entrada para el Desafío "TENGO QUE CONTARLES ALGO" del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Este es un Spin-Off de mi fic "_Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor_", Crossover de HP y Sherlock para el reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del mismo foro. Este fic corresponde a dos años antes de que Sherlock haya entrado a Hogwarts, el año que Mycroft y Greg salieron y entraron a estudiar cada uno, Mycroft Política y Greg a la Academia de Aurores.

* * *

**Extraña  
****One-Shot**

Antes de abrir la puerta de la Mansión Holmes, Mycroft se detuvo y apretó los ojos cerrados antes de mirar a su acompañante. Observándole con curiosidad y una media sonrisa estaba su guapo novio, aparentemente tranquilo, aunque no lo estaba en verdad. Mycroft le conocía lo suficiente como para saber eso.

Le dio un repasado con la vista y se permitió recordar que Greg Lestrade venía de _voluntad propia_ a conocer a su familia. Era su novio desde hace tres años y ahora que estaban graduados y ambos empezaban con sus futuros, era importante que conociese al otro pedazo de su vida. Tuvo que repetírselo un par de veces antes de respirar profundo.

—Todo estará bien— dijo de pronto Greg acariciando su brazo para tranquilizarle —Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Mientras a tu madre le agrade el regalo que le compramos, no veo porque tendría que salir algo mal.

Mycroft frunció un poco el ceño ante lo hilarante de la situación, donde era su pareja quien le tranquilizaba a él, cuando debería ser al revés. Solo pudo asentir un poco y tragar saliva, volviendo a mirar al frente.

—Por favor, pase lo que pase, no me dejes— pidió con seriedad y sin mirarle. No pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del ex hufflepuff, pero sabía que probablemente tenía esa sonrisa bobalicona que siempre ponía cuando él se resignaba a reconocer cuanto le quería. No, Greg no le dejaría, eso no ocurriría. Al menos esperaba que no ocurriese.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión, no solo les recibió la fastuosidad del lugar, sino que también fueron recibidos por un hombre alto y delgado de cabello negro y mirada despierta. Greg pudo notar enseguida cierto temblor en su pareja, y le miró con desconcierto, pero Mycroft no le dedicaba ni una mirada, solo observaba en silencio a ese hombre que seguía de pie frente a ellos.

Mirándolo con atención, el más bajo podía notar cierta semejanza entre su novio y aquel hombre que les miraba con profundidad. Algunos gestos, el cabello. Incluso la barbilla y la forma de los ojos… ¿sería posible?

—Mycroft, querido hijo. ¿A quién traes hasta la puerta de nuestra casa sin presentarlo?— preguntó con voz seria pero ojos tranquilos.

Por un momento ninguno habló, y Lestrade, completamente confundido, ya estaba tomando energías para hablar cuando fue el ex slytherin quien se adelantó.

—Es Gregory Lestrade, padre. Mi pareja —agregó rápidamente. Su voz se veía colapsada, como si tuviese la garganta apretada.

_¡¿Pareja?!_ Greg observó con atención al hombre frente suyo mientras miraba de reojo a Mycroft con urgencia. Es cierto que habían ido con la intención de declarar que estaban juntos, ¡pero él no se esperaba que fuese tan de pronto! Además ¿Ese era el padre de su novio? Mycroft no solía hablar demasiado de su familia, sin embargo estaba casi seguro de que en una ocasión había dicho que su padre había fallecido. «_Debo haberme confundido_» pensó mientras el hombre mayor sobaba su barbilla.

—Es un hombre— puntualizó mirándoles —Y un hijo de muggles. Es un hijo de muggles y Hufflepuff encima. ¿Y lo presentas como tu novio?— corroboró mirándolos aún. Mycroft solo asintió antes de susurrar una afirmación. El hombre quitó la mano de su barbilla y sonrió un poco —Pues es un joven muy atractivo, pasen por favor— indicó mientras comenzaba a caminar a otra habitación.

Greg no comprendía absolutamente nada, y eso trató de decirle a Mycroft con la mirada, pero este solo tomó su mano y le jaló para que siguiesen a ese otro hombre. Apenas cruzaron la puerta al salón, el ex hufflepuff soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver como el hombre al sentarse en uno de los elegantes sillones blancos se transformaba en una hermosa mujer mayor, que no dejaba de sonreírles. A su lado Mycroft apretó más su mano, mirando hacia esa persona.

—Hola madre.

—¡¿_Madre_?!

La suave risa la de la mujer tintineó por todo el enorme salón mientras esta planchaba con las manos su vestido con la mirada inteligente clavada en Greg. Él no sabía que pensar de la escena, pero la suave mano de Mycroft le llevó con él hasta otro de los sillones donde se sentaron.

—Lamento haberlo asustado, joven Gregory, solo pensé que si Mycroft iba a presentarnos a su pareja toda la familia debía darle una bienvenida. Incluso mi bien amado fallecido esposo —su mano subió a su pecho mientras respiraba profundo antes de volver a sonreír—. Espero que no se moleste y lo considere un capricho de la cumpleañera.

—Por-Por supuesto, señora Holmes. Yo… lo lamento en verdad, solo estaba un poco impresionado —reconoció Greg mientras acuchillaba con la mirada a su novio quien se mantenía indiferente.

Jodido Mycroft Holmes. Había avisado con anticipación todo a su madre. Al menos podría haber tenido la misma condescendencia con él. Realmente no quería ni siquiera comenzar a pensar en lo extraño que había sido el ver al fallecido señor Holmes, lo que probablemente había afectado a Mycroft. ¿Cuál había sido el objeto de eso? Se cuestionó mientras veía como la señora Holmes llamaba a un elfo para que pusiese todo para la merienda.

—Agradezco mucho que hayan podido venir hoy —dijo la mujer de pronto sorprendiendo a Greg quien le miró a los ojos— sé que no se consiguen fácilmente permisos en la Academia de Aurores, joven Gregory, así que valoro mucho que se haya tomado la tarde para acompañar a esta pobre anciana en su cumpleaños.

¿Anciana? La señora Holmes no aparentaba más de 35 años, pensó el otro mientras negaba con la cabeza —No se preocupe, señora Holmes. Es un placer estar aquí. Yo… —su mira se encontró con la de Mycroft y este asintió levemente dándole autorización—… con Mycroft hemos comprado un presente para usted. No es la gran cosa pero… Mycroft me dijo que le agradaban.

Poniéndose de pie el joven acercó un paquete envuelto a la mujer a quien los ojos le chispearon de emoción —¡No debieron molestarse! Oh, oh. Voy a abrirlo enseguida ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, adelante.

Greg sonrió a su novio ante la emoción infantil de la mujer, observando luego como esta se deshacía del papel de regalo brillante para dejar a la vista una hermosa caja de madera tallada. La señora Holmes levantó la vista antes de volver a bajarla para abrirla con suavidad mientras soltaba un suspiro. Una hermosa melodía comenzó a invadir el cuarto haciendo que ella dejase caer un poco los hombros con una sonrisa.

—Greg la encontró en una subasta y yo hice la restauraran —comentó Mycroft luego de un carraspeó— espero que te agrade, madre.

Como toda respuesta la mujer se puso de pie con elegancia para dejando la cajita musical a un lado para luego tomar las manos del estudiante de Auror para besar sus mejillas mirándole a los ojos —Muchas gracias, querido.

Las mejillas de Greg se encendieron con fuerza, pero simplemente asintió con timidez. La mujer pareció complacida de su respuesta, riendo infantilmente antes de ir hacia Mycroft quien endureció el cuerpo ante el abrazo de ella.

Luego de soltarles y cerrar la caja, la señora Holmes pareció reaccionar a algo posando una mano en su mejilla.

—Oh, cielos. Lo había olvidado ¡Sherlock, cielo! ¡Ven a saludar al novio de tu hermano! —gritó la mujer hacia un lado mientras agitaba su varita, la cual Greg no le había visto sacar en ningún momento— Olvidé llamar a tu hermano, Mycroft. ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste? —le regañó la mujer, mientras el mayor de los hermanos Holmes solo rodaba los ojos.

Greg, nuevamente sentando al lado de su novio, simplemente acarició su mano, consiguiendo una mirada seria de este. Pero él lo conocía bien, y eso era mucho como una sonrisa.

No mucho después un adorable chico de unos nueve años entró al salón, observando con descuidada indiferencia a los presentes. Sus largos rizos negros enmarcaban su pálido rostro donde unos grandes ojos azules parecían atravesar el mundo. Vestía una túnica que combinaba con sus ojos y no sonreía nada. A Greg no le cupo duda de quién era.

—Hola— fue todo lo que dijo quedándose de pie un poco más allá de su madre.

Greg observó a su pareja el cual le asintió, por lo que se acercó y se agachó apoyando una rodilla en suelo para quedar a la altura del chico, sonriéndole.

—Así que tú eres Sherlock…

—Así me ha llamado mi madre, por lo que no es una deducción muy brillante— respondió sarcásticamente el pelinegro, sorprendiendo al mayor.

—Ah, sí… imaginé que eras tú… yo soy… Greg, soy el…

—El novio de mi hermano. Para eso me llamaron. ¿No puedes hacer una frase completa sin tartamudear?— preguntó irritado antes de mirar hacia su hermano mayor —No es muy inteligente ¿no es cierto?

Ofendido y confuso Greg se levantó y retrocedió hacia Mycroft, quien solo suspiró negando con la cabeza. La señora Holmes fue la que salió a su defensa cogiendo el brazo de Sherlock para acercarlo a él acariciando sus cabellos ante la mirada desgana del niño.

—No seas irrespetuoso, Sherlock, Gregory entró a la Academia de Aurores, es alguien muy inteligente y capaz.

—Bah, los Aurores son todos unos perros del gobierno. Solo resuelven los casos que el gobierno les ordena y siguiendo los sistemas de investigación que el gobierno les obliga. Eso apesta.

—¿Y cómo crees tú que deberían resolverse los casos, jovencito Holmes? —preguntó de pronto Greg elevando una ceja.

El niño pareció concentrarse en él con interés por primera vez antes de cruzar sus brazos con soltura de cuerpo.

—Naturalmente deberían usarse todos los medios disponibles para llegar a las conclusiones adecuadas. Deberían analizarse todos los casos interesantes y no solo aquellos donde los afectados sean gente con dinero para pagar la publicidad de un resultado exitoso —Sherlock negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a los ojos del ex hufflepuff—. Y, obviamente, deberían aceptar los consejos de personas que saben más que ellos y no rechazarlos simplemente por no ser Aurores. O por ser menores de edad.

—¿Gente como tú? —se burló descaradamente Mycroft consiguiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano.

Ese fue el preciso momento que escogió uno de los elfos domésticos para aparecer e indicarle a la ama que la mesa estaba lista para la merienda, dando por finalizada la discusión. Al menos momentáneamente.

—Vamos, Sherly. Hay pastel —convencía la señora Holmes a su hijo menor para que les acompañase a la merienda mientras le cogía del brazo con una sonrisa, pero él no se veía convencido.

—Bah, Mycroft se lo comerá todo en un segundo, nadie más lo podrá probar.

Lestrade deslizó su mano en la de su novio dándole un suave apretón antes de mirarle a los ojos mientras los otros dos Holmes salían del salón. Ambos se miraron profundamente hasta que Mycroft acarició la mejilla de Greg antes de instarle a seguir a los otros miembros de su familia.

La señora Holmes había escogido la terraza para tomar la merienda, aprovechando que era un día fresco. Todos se sentaron mientras un elfo encendía las velas del pastel con su magia comenzando a cantar para la mujer. Greg acompañó el canto, a pesar de que ni Mycroft ni Sherlock lo hicieron, ganándose un apretón de la mano de la señora Holmes.

—Entonces ¿no piensas entrar a los Aurores, Sherlock? De seguro la institución perderá a un grandioso componente si no entras —comentó Greg rato más tarde cuando ya todos hubieron probado el pastel.

El chico pareció impresionado de que le hablase directamente, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta antes de negar —Pues se quedarán sin este componente, porque no pienso entrar a los Aurores. Quizás sea algo así como un Auror Consultor. Participando solo en los casos que me interesasen y que los Aurores sean suficientemente inútiles como para no poder resolver por sí mismos.

—Y te dije que eso no existe, Sherlock. No existe nada como un "_Auror Consultor_" —gruñó Mycroft bebiendo de su taza de té.

—Pues yo inventaré la profesión —respondió mordazmente el menor antes de mirar a Greg que parecía algo confundido—… además, me gustaría que se tomasen más en serio los métodos de investigación muggles. Algunos son útiles, he leído sobre ellos.

—¿En serio? Vaya, pues… supongo que sí podrían ser útiles —murmuró Greg pensativo, consiguiendo que el menor sonriese.

—Cuando me das la razón ya no pareces tan estúpido. Me gusta este, Mycroft. Debes conservarlo —Sherlock miró burlón a su hermano mientras la Señora Holmes reía un poco.

—Sí, sí. ¡A mí también me gusta! ¡Deberían comenzar con el _Tratamiento de Fertilidad_ enseguida! Así no pierden el tiempo luego —el guiño de la mujer a Greg fue tan insinuante que este no se tardó en girarse a mirar a Mycroft gritándole prácticamente el «_¿De qué está hablando?_»

El más alto pareció incómodo mientras Sherlock sonreía más burlón aún. Greg tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba de qué rayos se trataba ese _Tratamiento de Fertilidad_ del que hablaban, una vez más odiando su ignorancia sobre algunos asuntos mágicos debido a su crianza muggle. _¿Podría ser lo que estaba pensando?_

—Madre, no bromees.

—Pero si no es una broma, querido Mycroft. Mientras antes el joven Gregory empiece con su Tratamiento, antes podré tener nietos y eso es todo lo que una _anciana_ como yo desea —la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro como adolorido, pero este fue rápidamente ahogado por el sonido de la silla de Greg moviéndose con él poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ahogado mirando casi con horror a los presentes mientras todos permanecían en silencio por un momento antes de que las risas explotasen.

Sherlock reía inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo, la señora Holmes reía cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos y Mycroft solo reía bajo mientras miraba hacia su taza. La palidez del rostro de Greg fue rápidamente cambiado por un rojo granate mientras se sentaba mirando sus manos.

Por supuesto que era una broma. Maldita sea, y él había caído redondito.

La mano de Mycroft tomó cariñosamente la suya, obligándole a mirar a sus ojos, acabando por suspirar y sonreír un poco —Lo siento.

—No importa —susurró Greg mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su té ante las miradas divertidas de los otros dos Holmes. Suspirando el joven estudiante de auror volvió a sonreír—. Pero bueno, a falta de Tratamiento adecuado, supongo que todo el peso de la subsistencia del apellido Holmes caerá en los hombros del joven Sherlock…

—¡HA! Eso crees. Los niños son solo una pérdida de tiempo, jamás los tendré. Por mí que se muera el apellido con nosotros —gruñó el chico dándole un mordisco a un buñuelo.

La señora Holmes solo suspiró mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, pero aunque trataba de mostrarse adolorida, sus ojos brillaban divertidos —Vuestro pobre padre debe estarse revolcando en su tumba, pobrecillo.

* * *

Cuando unas horas más tarde, luego de una extraña cena familiar, Mycroft y Greg abandonaban por fin la mansión Holmes, el más alto ni se atrevía a mirar a su pareja. Greg debía confesar que probablemente la familia Holmes era la más extraña que jamás conociese, pero también debía reconocer que muy pronto se había sentido integrado a ella e, inexplicablemente, ya les estaba echando de menos.

El estudiante de Auror sonrió un poco mirando hacia el cielo estrellado y deslizó su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los largos y fríos de Mycroft, tranquilizándole, pudiendo sentir sus dudas.

—Cuando conozcas mi familia notarás que la tuya no es tan mala en verdad —bromeó sorprendiendo al mayor de los Holmes que solo le dio una mirada curiosa—. En serio, en mi casa ocurren cosas aún más extrañas que en la tuya, juegos de azar, explosiones. Sherlock es un angelito al lado de mis primos —simuló un escalofrío y acabó consiguiendo una sonrisa del más alto junto con un beso suave en los labios.

Era una mentira descarada naturalmente, pero Greg sabía que por Mycroft valía la pena soportar su familia. Además, como ya había dicho antes… ya estaba echándolos de menos.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Tan, tan. Eso es todo. Esta idea la tenía hacía tiempo y el Desafío del Día de las Madres me ayudó a plantearlo bien xD espero haber cumplido el desafío._

_Algunas explicaciones: 1.- Mycroft no alcanzó a revelarle nada a su madre, la señora Holmes lo averiguó todo por sí misma. 2.- La señora Holmes usó un hechizo glamour muy bien hecho para su transformación en el señor Holmes ¿la razón? Es una Holmes, está loca ¿necesita otra explicación? 3.- La señora Holmes debe tener unos 45 años, pero los mismos hechizos de glamour y el hecho de que los magos envejezcan más lento, le hace parecer más joven. Dice que es una anciana constantemente solo para provocar pena (?) 4.- La señora Holmes, como se mostró en "Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor" en realidad no le molesta la elección de pareja de sus hijos, así que por eso no está demasiado preocupada por la descendencia. Quizás luego consiga que Mycroft y Greg adopten a algún nene para tener nietos, pero eso no le quita el sueño._

_Y eso, creo que es todo. Espero haber cumplido el Desafío al ser el día del cumpleaños de la Señora Holmes (a pesar de que Mycroft no tiene oportunidad real de revelar su orientación porque ella ya lo sabía) y con el tema del Tratamiento el cual todos ignoran, aunque no sea probablemente el tratamiento que se hacía alusión con el desafío, ahahaha._

_Espero que les haya agradado. Quizás nos veamos en otro Spin-Off del fic ¡byee!_


End file.
